


P a t i e n c e  Fero

by Esiako



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/pseuds/Esiako
Summary: A little comic about Fero and Samol gardening and talking during early spring





	P a t i e n c e  Fero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightbulbjokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbjokes/gifts).



Full size files [>HERE<](https://postimg.cc/gallery/201fhgnb2/) (if anyone want to like, inspect the lines, idk XD)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Early Spring. Samol teaches Fero to garden. [...] I just want my man Fero to be frustrated by gardening and Samol kind of gently laughing at him and teaching him to be patient. Nothing shippy, just wholesome platonic spring content"
> 
> I hope you're happy with how it turned out!! ;u;


End file.
